


Wordless Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, gerita - Freeform, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feliciano Vargas was excited for the day he would get his soulmate words but they never came
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Wordless Pain

Feliciano POV  
You know it really sucks when you turn 18 and you know it's going to be the seconded happiest moment in your entire life because it's when you get your words! The first being meeting your soulmate of course.

That didn't happen to me.

On my 18th birthday when my words were supposed to appear...they didn't show. You can imagine the disappointment that washed over my family and I.

It was worse for me of course, since it was me who didn't have a soulmate. The devastation that I felt was unbearable. My knees felt weak and I didn't think I could breathe. Tears started streaming down my face. My parents, my Nonno, my brother and his soulmate rushed over to comfort me.

"It's okay."  
"I know this isn't fair..."  
"You didn't deserve this."  
"We'll get through this."

I didn't want those words. I actually didn't know what I want. I just knew that I felt broken, a burden, a disappointment, a failure, and many other feelings that just wouldn't go away.

After a little while, I went up to my room layer down and cried more. Curling up in a ball and just sobbed. Even for me it was pathetic and I cry a lot already. I don't think I left my room for a few days and eventually I went back to school.

I was very ready for school to end because I was tired of all the looks of pity and disgust that I received all the time. Some people stayed away from me because they didn't want to touch me in case they "caught my illness" or whatever.

I'm tired and I'm sick of this I just want to feel happy again.  
~11 years later~

Feliciano POV  
I was walking out of the restaurant I was currently working at after cleaning up after closing the establishment up for the night. I shivered slightly as the cold, frosty air rushed at me in a hurry. It was the middle of December currently and Christmas was creeping up. My family besides my brother and I moved back to Italy. I decided to stay because I needed the money for my apartment bills while my brother plans to visit them with his soulmate.

Soulmate.

The word is still bitter to my ears. I wish the concept didn't exist so I would be such a...freak . But it doesn't really matter to me at this moment I'm focusing on staying happy and grateful for what I do have.

Still, it would be nice to have a soulmate.

Another gust of cold wind came at me again causing my teeth to start chattering. Picking up my bag and wrapping my scarf tighter and more comfortable around my neck I walked off toward my apartment which was conveniently nearby, only a little over a block away.

Humming to myself, I was thinking about how maybe my life would have been if soulmates didn't exist. I mean then maybe I wouldn't feel so left out and depressed a lot of my life. I'm happy now, but I still long for the feeling of having a soulmate. I just want to know why I don't have a soulmate. What did I do wrong to not earn one. I just wish I could figure out the reason why my wrist was left blank.

All of a sudden I bumped into something and I fell right on my ass. I was about to say how sorry I was and not to hurt me when I looked at who I bumped into. Although the man looked rather scary with his huge frame and serious face, for some reason I couldn't look away. His hair was a very nice golden blonde and was slicked back. I was then drawn to the mans eyes. A very nice shade of blue the looked like a clear crystal ocean. Feeling myself drowning in his eyes I almost didn't take notice of the hand he put out for me.

Smiling thankfully, I took a hold of his hand and pulled myself up. Before I could stop myself I blurted out some random nonsense.

"Thank you, scary man. Well you're not to scary, but I think that's cause your eyes are really pretty!"

That was embarrassing, I thought, what if he thinks I'm weirds now!

The blonde's eyes widen after he spoke. He then seemed to rush and pull out a pen and small note pad.

He then scribbled very quickly, seemingly desperate to finish what he was writing down on the paper. Then, after finishing the note, he tore it off and handed it to me.

Taking the note I read it... then read it again not believing a word of it for a little bit. His eyes started to water and a smile broke free on his face and and went and hugged the blonde tightly.

On the note it read:

Hello, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt I'm your soulmate. I am also mute.


End file.
